


Practice Makes Perfect

by within_a_dream



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Andy has forgotten more ways to fuck than whole armies will ever know, and Quynh isn’t half-bad either
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amoama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/gifts).



> Thanks to telm_393 for betaing!

If someone had told Nile a year ago that someday she’d have not one but two millenia-old girlfriends, she would have laughed in their face. Dating during school had been intimidating and dating while deployed had been out of reach, and somehow along with her immortality she’d fallen into a relationship beyond her wildest dreams. Nile was still convinced she would wake up one day in a field hospital in Afghanistan, a bandage around her neck and a quickly-fading dream in her mind. 

Quynh, sprawled out across the couch with her back in Nile’s lap and her feet in Andy’s, nudged Nile. “You’re thinking again.”

“Nothing bad, I promise.” Nile twirled Quynh’s hair around her finger.

“You should think less.” Quynh’s hand snuck to the waist of Nile’s jeans.

“She should think of us more,” Andy said, shoving Quynh’s legs.

“Maybe I was thinking about you. I – oh fuck, Quynh.” Quynh had curled up around her and was undoing her zipper. She always knew exactly how to touch Nile to get her worked up. Centuries of practice would do that for you, she supposed. Nile moved to stand up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Andy asked.

“The...bedroom?”

Quynh caught Nile by the hips. “Here is fine.”

“We have the safehouse to ourselves.” Andy slid closer to Nile, now that she was freed from Quynh’s legs. “Don’t tell me you’ve never fucked on a sofa.” Nile hadn’t, actually, and while she didn’t intend to admit it, Andy clearly knew the answer to her question even without Nile’s response. “It’s no sacrificial altar, but it’ll do.”

“I’m sorry, sacrificial altar?” That was enough to completely distract Nile from Quynh’s hand on her. “Tell me you’re joking.”

“The fertility ceremony?” Quynh grinned. “Your modern religions are so much less fun.”

“More sanitary, though.” Nile wrinkled her nose. “You’re not getting me on a sex altar.”

“It’s been gone for centuries. They built a city over it.” Andy kissed the side of Nile’s neck. “The sex couch doesn’t sound so bad now, does it?”

“You’re still thinking too much.” Quynh slid off the sofa, getting to her knees in front of Nile. “And you’re wearing too many clothes.”

A little rude, but Nile didn’t care. She shimmied out of her jeans, taking her underwear down with them, and Quynh nudged her knees apart.

Nile always told herself that she’d stay composed, give as good as she got. But she was going up against two women who’d moonlighted as literal sex goddesses, and who took great joy in reducing her to incoherence, and in all honestly, Nile couldn’t say she minded. Quynh and Andy took sex like they took combat, with highly-trained movements and without mercy, and Nile didn’t have anywhere near the training to keep up with them. She flopped back against the sofa and wound her hands through Quynh’s hair.

Quynh truly had a way with her tongue. And her lips, and her fingers, and every other part of her. But in this moment, Nile was particularly enamored with Quynh’s tongue, and the arcane patterns she traced into Nile’s pussy with it. Nile was half-convinced Quynh was tonguing out a spell, the way she could send thrills through Nile with barely any effort. And when she did make an effort…

Andy got her hand under Nile’s shirt, and Nile moaned. Andy toyed with Nile’s nipple, and Quynh sucked at her clit, and Nile gave up all hope of coherent thought. She could repay them both later, when they’d finished with her.

Quynh slipped a finger into Nile’s pussy, crooking it in just the right way, and sucked hard once again at her clit. Nile arched up into her, and Andy pinched her nipple. Nile thanked God that the others weren’t here, because she couldn’t keep from screaming with pleasure, loud enough that any neighbors would have heard had they not been in a safehouse in rural China, miles from anyone else.

“You’d think you’ve never been fucked before,” Andy murmured, her lips pressed to Nile’s neck.

Quynh pulled back, grinning up at both of them, lips wet with Nile. “You’re not any more composed when I get my lips on you, darling.”

“Don’t stop!” Nile begged, pressing Quynh back against her.

It didn’t take long after that. All of the touches blended together – Quynh’s mouth, Quynh’s fingers, Andy’s lips, Andy’s hands, and Nile was flying, her orgasm cresting over her like that leap in your stomach when you go over the first hill of a roller coaster. She’d always thought that orgasms making you see stars was a bit of figurative language, before Andy and Quynh.

“I fucking love you,” Nile said when she got her breath back, pulling Quynh up. Quynh kissed her, hot and deep, until Nile had to pull away to breathe. “But one of these days, you two are going to kill me.”

“A better death than most.” Quynh hadn’t stopped smiling this whole time, and Nile wondered how her jaw didn’t get tired. Immortality built stamina, she supposed.

“Your turn,” Andy said, nodding towards Quynh.

“I’m not moving.” Nile let her head slump back once more. “I can’t move, even if I wanted to.”

“Stay there and watch, then.” Andy gestured towards the carpet, and Quynh took her hint. “You really do need to work on your stamina.”

“We’ll just have to train more.” Nile laughed.

The floor couldn’t be that comfortable, either for Quynh’s back or Andy’s knees, but neither of them seemed to care. If the two of them getting Nile off was magical, Andy and Quynh together was divine. It was a well-trained dance, each of them knowing exactly how they fit into the other. Watching Quynh in the throes of ecstasy, hair fanned out behind her head and lip caught between her teeth, Nile could see why she and Andy had been worshiped as gods. Nile was ready to get on her knees and worship herself, just as soon as she could stand up without her legs giving way under her like Jell-o. 

Until then, she was content to watch.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683429) by [ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics)




End file.
